The Twelve Days of Christmas
by GoldenRaptor
Summary: Twelve Legendary X Legendary oneshots containing the spirit of Christmas! Rated T for some mild cussing.


Okay, I said I'd get my Twelve Days of Christmas up, AND I DID!! (parties). XD

It's pretty much a series of fluff - able, huggable one shots, some full of humor, others a little more dramatic, but all fun-ness! None of the one shots are really connected at all, so Arceus might be a "she" in one chapter and a "he" in another. Rayquaza might be paired with Latias one time and Giratina the next. No connection, and now onto warnings.

**WARNINGS**: May contain some **swearing**, chapters **nine** and **eleven** **ARE yaoi** (in other words, if you don't like, just **pass those over**. I won't be disappointed, but **don't flame**.)

And the list I put up on Legendary Muses about the order… I accidentally lie, I don't think it's gonna turn out that way, but one two and three should come out the way I wanted them to.

Okay, I'll admit, I this one didn't come out as good as I wanted. TT_TT for some reason I had a hard time with this pairing, but tell me how I did anyway.

ON THE FIRST DAY OF CHRISTMAS MY TRUE LOVE GAVE TO ME, A RAYQUAZA X LATIAS STORY!!!!!!!! XD

* * *

**Red and Green**

* * *

Rayquaza sighed as his emerald claws wrapped around a smooth silver Christmas ornament. The shining orb wore the stale musk of Arceus's basement, and although it was less then a year old, it smelled as if the pokemon deity had had it for eternity. Rayquaza's nose wrinkled as a blend of stale Christmas decorations, cookies and pine filled his nose. Though it was unpleasant, it was the familiar scent of Christmas that loomed in the air. It was the scent that made strangers smile and say "Merry Christmas" to each other on empty city streets. The bouquet that made even Darkrai more chipper then usual. Hell, even_ Mewtwo _could get into the festivities of the glorious holiday.

"Look, Ray! Doesn't that look _gorgeous_!" Someone piped from the other side of the room. The emerald dragon's eyes wandered towards the decorative pine tree in the far corner of Arceus's living room. Sure enough, the Latias was there, spreading her claws in a "taa-daa" sort of pose. She hovering just above a small, transparent star ornament that had its tips dabbed with silver glitter.

"I made it for Latios. Do you like?" She asked staring at her green companion attentively. A small smile broke across Rayquaza's crimson lips.

"It's nice, Latias." He laughed not wanting to call it "pretty" in a fear of sounding too feminine, but he strayed away from the word "beautiful", as he didn't wish to seem like he was flirting. Christmas fever – Rayquaza had seen it far to many times. It started with a strong word, and ended in a kiss. It was true; he did _like _the eon, but only as a companion. That was all she was too him, a friend.

"I love Christmas." Latias said gazing at the pine tree branches with starry eyes. The red dragon closed her claws together, sighing dreamily as she rested her head upon them.

"It's the most awesome time of year. Everyone's just so _nice _to each other. Even Groudon and Kyogre are being nice to each other. It's just so SWEET!" She squealed twirling in the air. As Latias spiraled, one of her wings clipped the edge of the Christmas tree causing it to tremble slightly. Rayquaza's eyes widened as the branches shook and flung a red bulb into the air. Luckily, his reflexes proved almost instantaneous, and he shot into the air catching the red bulb safely in his claws. Rayquaza sighed in relief, before turning to his red companion.

"Latias, watch what you're _doing_! You know Arceus said he'd maim us if we broke any of his 'precious' ornaments!" He growled in more alarm than rage. Latias smiled sheepishly, twiddling her claws together.

"I don't see what's so special about those old things. They're just ornaments, you can get knew ones."

"Yes, but apparently they're something special to Arceus." Rayquaza responded, gently placing the ruby ornament on the evergreen. Latias giggled again from the edge of the room.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Ray," She laughed in a chipper manner. Rayquaza's gaze fell on the red eon.

"I was not _scared_! I was anxious, that's all" He said rolling his eyes. Latias scoffed playfully.

"I'm sure." She taunted playfully.

"But on a serious note. You don't have to hide your emotions from me. It's actually more attractive to show your emotions," She closing her eyes. Rayquaza looked over, pondering why Latias had suddenly become silent.

"_Without emotion, you're simply an empty shell that obeys the mind in your head,_

_but if you refuse to obey your heart you become a zombie, a cold heartless minion of the undead_." Rayquaza blinked, gazing at Latias.

"Did you hear that from Mespirit?" He asked. Latias giggled.

"No, that's what Mewtwo asked me when I said it to him, too. I made it up." Rayquaza blinked in disbelief. He never thought that Latias was much of a poet. Poets where deep, emotional people and even the happiest of poems where still filled with emotion and thought. Rayquaza always knew Latias was emotional, but he never though she was that deep. His eyes wandered back to her as he watched her remove a silver Chimecho shaped bell from the box.

"Hey, this one's the one Lugia got for Kyogre the day Manaphy was born!" She chirped before sighing deeply. Rayquaza cocked an eyebrow out the female dragon.

"What's with you?" He asked blinking curiously. The eon dragon grinned.

"Well, don't you think it's adorable how devoted they are to each other? It would be nice if…" Latias stopped suddenly, earning the undivided attention of Rayquaza.

"If what?" He asked noticing the sudden change in her tone.

"Oh, nothing," She said hanging the little bell on the tree. Latias held the ornament in her claw, jingly it slightly. The tiny sound was more delicate and wondrous then the sweetest Altaria song, and it seemed to dance through room with a warm sense of Christmas. Without much reason as to why, Latias let out a tiny giggle as the silver sound tickled her eardrums. Rayquaza blinked at Latias' giddy behavior, and chuckled a bit himself. It was then that he pondered it what Uxie had said about joy being contagious.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked clearing his throat. Latias floated to his side, smiling as she did.

"Ray! It's _Christmas _why wouldn't I be happy?" She piped. Rayquaza laughed, shrugging his shoulders.

"I suppose you're right," he said handing Latias a box of ornaments. The red dragon removed two from the papered lined box. They where round in shape, one was red in color, the other green. Latias inspected the two decorations, blinking as he eyes shifted from one to the other.

"Hey Ray," she said earning the emerald dragon's attention.

"Do you ever wonder why the Christmas colors are red and green?" She asked turning her gaze to meet Rayquaza. The serpent like pokemon gaze turned to the ceiling as he thought.

"Well, I always assumed it was just because Christmas trees are green and…" He paused.

"Santa Clause's suit is red," he concluded. He was well aware that it sounded somewhat foolish, considering Santa Clause was merely a human legend. Latias hummed, tilting her head to the side.

"That sounds silly," she said. Her gaze quickly darted back to Rayquaza's.

"Not that I'm saying _you're _silly. I'm just saying, it doesn't sound right to me," She said watching Rayquaza's next move. The green dragon blinked, but no sign of emotion was visible.

"Well, that's what seems most logical to me,"

"Yeah, it does seem pretty logical, but I just don't understand. _Everyone _doesn't have a Christmas tree, and most people and Pokemon don't believe in Santa Clause," She said holding the two balls in her claws. Rayquaza blinked.

"Well, most people don't think that in depth about the whole thing. Christmas trees are green, and Santa Clause is red," He said. Latias's eyes averted to the window. The sky was a deep, nearly black blue color and the ground was covered by a thick blanked of snow.

"Do you think, for Kecleon families, their Christmas is all sorts of colors?" She asked still gazing out the window. Rayquaza blinked, as he never really pondered the thought himself. It seemed a little silly, but Latias made him wonder about the matter.

"Well, maybe. Maybe they do," He said looking to the window. The stars hung over gently over the ground.

"That would be pretty cool, huh? A rainbow Christmas, with lots of reds, blues and greens. You could have a rainbow Christmas tree," Rayquaza blinked.

"A rainbow Christmas tree?" He mimicked, furrowing his eyebrows slightly as he imagined a tree, decorated in reds, blues, greens, whites, yellows and everything in between. It didn't seem like the type of tree anyone would want to have, but he didn't say anything. Rayquaza sighed, taking a seat on the couch to rest, watching as Latias placed the two ornaments on the tree. She then floated over to the emerald dragon, taking a seat next to him.

"Ray," She asked again. Rayquaza turned to face her.

"Yeah?"

"What do Christmas colors mean to you?" She asked abruptly. Rayquaza simply shrugged.

"I don't know, to me they're just colors," He said leaning into the sofa. When he noticed that Latias was still staring at him, he blushed and averted his gaze to the window.

"What do they mean to you?" He asked causing her to avert her gaze as well.

"Well," She began. "It may sound silly to you… but to me green is for you," She said causing Rayquaza to sit up. His yellow eyes studied her as he waited.

"And red is for me," she concluded craning her head in Rayquaza direction.

"But, that's probably silly," she said smiling softly. At this particular moment, her eyes did not smile like they had a few minutes ago. Rayquaza eyes never left her. Without much thought as to why, he pulled the eon into a warm embrace. Latias blinked in surprise as she felt Rayquaza wrap his arms tighter around her.

"No, that doesn't sound silly," He said blushing an even darker shade of red. Latias giggled slightly.

"Now," She said. "You're red too." Rayquaza blushed further, releasing Latias. He laughed sheepishly.

"Yes… I suppose I am," He said blushing an even deeper shade of red. Latias laughed before turning back to the tree.

"Well, I guess we should finish the tree," she said picking up a box of green ornaments.

"Hey, Latias," he called. Latias turned to face Rayquaza.

"If you ever did get that rainbow Christmas tree, I'd help you decorate it, if you wanted me to." Latias smiled softly.

"I'd love you to, maybe we could get a pink tree," She said grinning mischievously. Rayquaza blinked, but laughed shortly after.

"Sure, whatever you like." Latias laughed again.

"I was only joking," She said smiling. She then closed her eyes again, taking a deep breath and recited a poem.

"_Red and green, a beautiful combination, _

_the colors of Christmas respectively, _

_But to us, it's something even more extraordinary._

_It's what we live, breath and see. _

_I am red, and he is green. _

_A beautiful combination, _

_And what we share is so special that it needs no explanation." _A smiled palyed across Rayquaza face.

"Latias, that was beautiful," He said putting an arm around her shoulder. Latias smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks you, I'm glad you liked it… and I'm also glad that you chose to answer your heart when it called." Rayquaza smiled gently.

"I'm glad too."

* * *

**END**

* * *

WAHHH you hated it! (is hit by tomatoes) Okay, please tell me how I did, and I don't mind if you didn't like it, because I didn't really like it that much myself. I really had a hard time with this pairing. But the next one will be better, I pinky swear!!!!!


End file.
